


lace

by PinkJasMink



Series: The lingerie saga [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, bottom Erwin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look amazing," Erwin finally says, smoothing back his hair before stepping closer to the bed. Levi stares up at him quietly, watching Erwin's expression when he extends a hand and follows the frame of Levi's body without touching it. And though the hand just hovers over his body, Levi shivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lace

**Author's Note:**

> Have some bottom Erwin and Lingerie, two of my favourtie things  
> for the nsfw eruri week

Standing in front of a mirror, staring at himself, feels positively weird to Levi. Sure enough he pays attention to how he looks, he doesn't want to run around looking like he doesn't take care of himself after all. But usually, Levi checks in the morning before he leaves for work, after lunch to make sure he doesn't have anything stuck in his teeth. He checks before going out, sometimes straightens his hair out before Erwin comes home even though he knows Erwin doesn't mind if he looks a little tousled. But today, things are different.

Levi took a shower after coming home, dried himself off with precision and then stalked into the bedroom butt-naked to dig into the closet. He pulled out a little bag printed with curvy letters, one of those bags that seems to become quite the usual thing in his' and Erwin's wardrobe. It seems almost ridiculous, especially so because Levi greatly enjoys the growing collection.

Peeking into the bag, Levi finds a bundle of scarlet lace, soft to the touch when he digs inside to pull it out. It brings memories back to Levi, memories of Erwin waiting for him dressed in red sin. That alone makes Levi shudder, but those thoughts can wait a little longer. Instead Levi stretches out his arm, staring at the lace against his skin, wondering if it will look as good on him as on Erwin. But either way, Erwin wanted him in red, so that's what Levi is going to give him.

Setting the bag down, Levi starts to carefully pull the bundle of lace apart, giving himself some time to admire the fabric before he starts dressing himself. Levi enjoyed it the first time, he has to admit, and he enjoys it now, the light touch of the soft fabric against his skin when he slides the panties up his legs, fiddles and pulls till they sit perfectly. And though, usually, Levi doesn't care much about how he looks, he has to admit, his ass looks quite fabulous in red. The deep colour of the fabric goes surprisingly well with the dark hairs on his body too. But Levi doesn't dwell on the fact for too long, Erwin will surely tell him all about how good he looks, so he focuses on getting dressed, slipping on the garter belt next.

The piece of fabric has a nice pattern, sensible underneath Levi's fingers when he straightens it out and it sits just high enough to leave a bit of skin exposed above the panties, showing the line of hairs travelling down from his navel. Levi has to admit, looking at himself like this, makes him feel ridiculously sexy and he can't wait to have Erwin confirming that thought. But even though Erwin is not here to do such a thing just yet, Levi feels more sensual about sliding the stockings up his legs now. Levi chose red fishnets this time, though the pattern is small, elegant enough to go well with the rest of the outfit. The hems of the stockings have a similar pattern adorning the garter belt as well and Levi finds himself smiling ever so slightly when he attaches the straps. He lets them snap against his skin once for good measure, liking the sound and then straightens up to take another look at himself.

It's quite different from last time if Levi is being honest. The red makes a more noticeable contrast on his skin than the dark lingerie he was wearing last time and though Levi still likes it, he is glad that he did not pick a corset this time. Maybe next time, Levi decides, though he's not quite finished yet. There are three more things sitting in the bag and Levi pulls one out to attach the last bit of lace to his body. It's a choker, matching the panties in colour and pattern, soft against Levi's Adam's apple when he wraps it around his neck. It's a little extra accessory Levi picked up by chance, but it certainly gives a little bit of extra spice to the outfit.

Content with his choices, Levi takes another look at himself, nods and digs out the heels because he couldn't possibly pull this off without them. Even less after Erwin told him a hundred times how deliciously his hips sway when he's wearing a pair. It better be, since Levi actually practised a bit to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself.

Levi gets so lost in his thoughts for a moment, he almost forgets Erwin will be home soon, but he remembers quickly enough, adjusting his little outfit before grabbing for the bag a last time, pulling out a little box. Levi shakes the content into his hand, contemplating for a moment whether it will be too much after all, but he decides it won't. He doesn't want this whole lingerie thing to get too boring after all and the idea came to him as suddenly as the choice to pick up that chocker.

Levi steps closer to the mirror now, focusing on his face when he brings his newest purchase to his lips, carefully painting them in with scarlet red lipstick. It's harder than Levi imagined if he's being honest and he fucks up twice, though in the end, now standing in the bathroom, he's content with how it turned out. And when he looks at himself again, he's sure Erwin will appreciate the effort as well.

Upon walking back to the bedroom, Levi realises, he's finished his preparations just in time, because he hears the door, footsteps, and soon enough Erwin's voice.

"I'm home," he calls into the apartment and Levi smirks at his own reflection before starting to walk towards Erwin's voice.

The clattering of the heels is quite obvious to Levi's ears, hard against the wooden floor and Levi has no doubt Erwin hears it too, knowing what's coming to him already. And as to be expected, the sounds he heard made Erwin pause. When Levi spots him in the hallway, he's standing there frozen, shoes still on his feet, his jacket hanging on his shoulders as if he stopped in the middle of taking it off. His eyes roam over Levi immediately, drinking up the sight, lighting up his eyes.

"Levi," he breathes into the silence after Levi stopped a few steps away, a smile curling his lips upwards. Levi smiles back and then takes those last steps, placing his hands on Erwin's shoulders to slip off the jacket.

"Welcome home Erwin," he finally greets back, breathing a soft kiss against Erwin's cheek. It leaves a print of red lipstick and Levi smears it with his thumb, weirdly intrigued by the image. It makes him weak for a moment and Levi presses another kiss to Erwin's jaw, down his neck, smearing more red onto his skin. Levi wants to leave it all over him, but when Erwin pulls him away from his neck, leaning in for more, Levi finally pulls away. Cruel as ever, Levi smirks at him before stepping away to hang up the jacket.

"Five minutes," he tells him and Erwin is moving immediately. He doesn't rush to the bathroom just yet though, rather fiddling with the tie around his neck, loosening his collar. Levi watches him all the while, watches how Erwin rubs the spots he kissed, smearing the lipstick further across his skin, even onto his clothes, but then he's gone, off to the bathroom to take his shower. Levi watches after him with a smile, following lazily, picking up the clothes Erwin sheds on his way. He's impossible. But Levi likes that about him. How he's so obviously eager to dive into what Levi presented to him.

Levi doesn't count the minutes, but it couldn't have been much more than five when Erwin steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair tousled where he rubbed it dry quickly. But instead of grabbing for Levi right away, he stands for a moment, lets his eyes wander over Levi's frame. Levi lets him, stretches out on the bed where he sat down on the edge while waiting for Erwin, enjoying the attention, the desire flaming up in Erwin's eyes.

"You look amazing," Erwin finally says, smoothing back his hair like he subconsciously wants to match up before stepping closer to the bed. Levi stares up at him quietly, watching Erwin's expression when he extends a hand and follows the frame of Levi's body without touching it. And though the hand just hovers over his body, Levi shivers.

"Red suits you," Erwin finally continues, a smile playing about his lips when he sits down on the edge of the bed next to Levi, finally lowering his hand to touch his leg. He seems to want to savour the moment rather than jump right into action and Levi gives him the moment, concentrates on the feeling of Erwin stroking up and down his leg. He rubs Levi's knee slowly, the fabric of the stockings brushing against Levi's skin feeling unfamiliar, but pleasant. Erwin hums like he's thinking the same thing, though Levi wonders what exactly is going through his mind.

A moment passes, a moment where Erwin keeps rubbing Levi's legs with gentle fingers, though he never goes beyond the stockings. Still, the way he's doing in, the way he's looking at him, make Levi feel hot. He parts his lips to the feeling, follows Erwin's eyes when he feels himself growing hard ever so slowly. It's nothing to be ashamed of in this situation, but Levi feels his face flushing a bit when Erwin chuckles upon the discovery anyway.

"Does that feel good?"

Levi smirks in response and though it feels good to be touched by Erwin like this, Levi moves to sit up now. It's not like he didn't think about how this whole thing could turn out after all and though he likes changing directions when Erwin acts on a whim, Levi's been thinking about a specific thing the whole day and he's not going to let this day end without getting it.

"Yeah, feels good."

With the words, Levi pushes Erwin's body down into the mattress, crawling over him to let his hands explore Erwin's bare skin. It's soft and clean from the shower he just took and Levi relishes the feeling of it.

"Getting impatient already?" Erwin chuckles, though he relaxes easily into the mattress, his hands soft on Levi's sides, testing out the fabric of what he's wearing.

"I'm just eager to touch you."

True to his words, Levi lets his hands brush over Erwin's chest, his stomach, feeling out his frame. The skin is already getting hot and as if to prove that he is, indeed, getting riled up, Erwin cups Levi's head with one hand and pulls him down, his breath hot against Levi's lips.

"I like the lipstick," Erwin murmurs and Levi chuckles, the hand that's not busy supporting his body coming to caress Erwin's cheek.

"I'll share."

Responding quietly, Levi presses his lips to Erwin's, planning on only sharing a bit of the red, though Erwin seems to have other plans. He deepens the kiss, sneaking his tongue into Levi's mouth and Levi sees no reason to push him away. It gets quite messy with the lipstick, the taste of it sticking to Levi's tongue soon enough, but for some reason, he doesn't really mind. Not when Erwin keeps kissing him, groans quietly and only pulls away when he seems out of breath.

Levi gulps in some air after the surprisingly heated kiss, his lips parted when he stares down at Erwin, spotting the smudges of red lipstick around his mouth. It makes him look indecent and the image travels right to Levi's cock, the panties he's wearing suddenly very tight.

"Suits you," Levi teases anyway, using one hand to gently rub his thumb around the corner of Erwin's mouth, smudging the lipstick further. Levi can't help but find it sexy and he presses another kiss to Erwin's jaw, down his neck to his collarbones. When he lifts his gaze, he sees the visible trail he left on Erwin's skin, smirking to the image. Erwin seems more amused by the whole thing, a small laugh echoing from his lips when he slides his fingers through Levi's hair, makes him look up at him.

"Substitute hickeys?" he muses and Levi averts his gaze to sink his teeth into Erwin's skin. He's only as gentle as he needs to be, sucking and licking at the skin till it feels hot against his tongue. Erwin groans when Levi pulls off and Levi hums, inspecting the little mark he left on Erwin's skin. It seems to stand out even more with the red circle of lipstick around it and Levi dips down again to press a kiss to the skin right next to the hickey. His lips leave a red print and Levi uses his thumb to make the spot a little bigger.

"Yeah," he huffs, finally answering Erwin's question. "It's way faster."

Erwin chuckles and though Levi loves the sound, he's not really trying to amuse Erwin here. He wants to hear something different, so Levi continues on his little journey, leaving red marks all over Erwin's torso with just a soft touch of his lips. And with every kiss, Erwin seems to sink deeper into his pleasure, his breath growing louder, skin getting hotter. And when Levi reaches his stomach with his lips, Erwin breathes out his name heatedly.

"Getting impatient?" Levi teases, just like Erwin did before. He glances up, but stays with his lips close to Erwin's skin.

"Just... eager to have you touch me more," Erwin retorts after a short silence, though the breathy tone of his voice betrays his witty response. Levi smiles and decides it's good enough for him. He presses a last kiss right to Erwin's navel before straightening up, though only to tug at the towel still loosely wrapped around Erwin's waist.

Erwin lifts his hips in an instant and Levi pulls the cloth away, revealing Erwin's cock that now stands hard and ready against his abdomen. It reminds Levi of his own aching erection and the urge to give himself a little stroke is hard to ignore, but Levi resist. Instead he leans down again, savouring the anticipating sigh from Erwin when he presses a kiss to his stomach, right next to where his cock is twitching.

"You know I actually thought I would be touching you like this," Erwin says, though he doesn't seem to mind being wrong.

"Hm, and why would you think that?"

Levi breathes a laugh against his cock, leaving a red print of his lips there too when he gives it a soft kiss. Erwin shudders under the touch, a hand coming to curl into Levi's hair, though he doesn't try to nudge Levi down, which is, admittedly, what Levi would probably do. But Erwin is usually a little more patient, though it does seem to get hard even for him.

"You do look awfully fuckable in those clothes."

Erwin's response comes a little delayed, his voice thick with lust and heavy breaths. Levi shudders with the words, the sincerity of them hitting a spot. Levi will never stop loving those compliments.

"I know," is all Levi says in response however, his lips curling into a little smile when he presses them back against Erwin's cock, using his tongue to lick up the length. Erwin groans, the hand in Levi's hair shaking. It makes Levi wonder how long it would take him to make Erwin push him down after all, but the taste of pre-cum when Levi flicks his tongue over the head of Erwin's cock, makes him decide he doesn't want to find out today.

Adjusting his position, Levi frees one of his hands to curl it around the base of Erwin's cock to press his lips to the tip, nudging it with his tongue till Erwin moans. It's such a sweet sound and Levi pulls away to catch Erwin's expression, the image he sees worth the displeased groan Erwin exhales.

Truth be told, Levi didn't think the lipstick would do much to him. He thought it would be a nice, playful thing to add for Erwin, but the red smudges all over Erwin's skin look incredibly sexy. The way they sit on his flushed skin, a visible reminder of how he got into the state he's in right now, eyes half closed, panting, his cock hard and leaking in Levi's grip. Levi has to swallow to the sight, his hand moving to give Erwin a few generous strokes so he can enjoy the way his expression changes with the pleasure.

"Fuck," Levi mumbles after a moment of letting the image sink in, shifting his body to try and deal with the pleasure it makes him feel. His eyes meet Erwin's, the blue gaze asking what Levi is talking about, though Levi is not exactly sure how to voice those indecent thoughts so he dips down again to wrap his lips around Erwin's cock, taking him a little deeper now.

" _Levi..._ "

Erwin's fingers are tight in Levi's hair, every breath he takes a little sigh, a moan when Levi starts gently sucking at his cock, swirling his tongue around the head. The taste of Erwin dominates Levi's mouth soon enough and he swallows it down with pleasure, his hand starting to move where his mouth is not wrapped around Erwin's length. He listens to Erwin's sounds of pleasure, moving his head up and down to take him just a little bit deeper, pressing his lips against the hot skin to lick at the tip, teasing out more flavour.

Levi feels a little spark of pleasure running up his spine when he takes Erwin so deep he nearly gags around him, moving a little faster to make Erwin moan louder. The taste of him is getting even stronger in Levi's mouth and he gets lost in the imaginary feeling of Erwin's cum running down his throat for a moment. But the moment is interrupted when Erwin pulls Levi off his cock suddenly, his grip tight when Levi loses the pleasurable feeling of Erwin inside his mouth.

Lips still parted, Levi finds Erwin's face, the both of them panting heavily and the expression Levi can finally make out on Erwin's face tells him, he was apparently way too close to coming. Not that Levi would've minded, though he appreciates Erwin's obvious desire for more.

Without speaking, Levi crawls up over Erwin's frame till his lips reach Erwin's, pressing their mouths together without teasing. Erwin takes it with a deep groan, the hand in Levi's hair keeping him close when he lets Levi share the taste of him. The action is incredibly lecherous when Levi thinks about it, but all it does is fuel his desire when Erwin sneaks a hand down his sides. His touch is still gentle, but a little more demanding with lust and Levi has to break the kiss when Erwin palms him through his panties.

"Fuck," Levi mutters, eyes hooded when he stares at Erwin from above, noting the smudged lipstick around his mouth. The colour barely there any more and for a moment Levi is surprised it lasted this long in the first place, but the image before him makes Levi forget that quickly. He just wants Erwin so much now.

After pressing another kiss to Erwin's lips, Levi moves again, straining his arm for the beside table to dig out the lube. Erwin watches him silently, hands lazy on Levi's body and while Levi planned on giving Erwin the pleasure of doing him, since he _looks so fuckable in these clothes_ , looking at him now, Levi decides to change plans. Erwin looks too fuckable himself with those red spots all over his body, that look in his eyes along with the heated flush on his face.

"You have no idea how fuckable you look right now," Levi mumbles, pressing another quick kiss to Erwin's lips before moving away to sit between his legs.

"Oh?" Erwin breathes out after Levi settled, his reaction slow with desire and for a moment, he looks like he wants to argue. His gaze travels up and down Levi's frame, taking him in, his want obvious in his eyes. But Levi is feeling the same thing when he lets his eyes wander over Erwin, the muscles in his abdomen twitching against his cock.

Pausing, Levi focuses his gaze on Erwin's cock, still hard and leaking where it lies against his stomach, but the image is unusual. There are red spots all over that part of Erwin too. The lipstick drew some lines around his girth, marking the spots where Levi paused to tease. And like this, Levi can see how deep exactly he took Erwin and the sight makes him touch his own throat with his fingertips. He did not take Erwin all the way, but, looking at it, Levi realises that he did quite the impressive job anyway. Levi can't quite help but find that incredibly sexy too and he keeps staring at Erwin's cock till Erwin's voice shakes him out of it.

"Levi," he says, still sounding like he wants to try and convince Levi to switch positions, though when Levi looks at him, he seems to be reconsidering.

"What is it Erwin?" Levi smiles down at him, placing his hands on Erwin's thighs to rub the skin gently. Erwin takes a moment and then he spreads his legs for Levi, smirking.

"Nothing," he says. "Go ahead."

Sometimes, Levi can't believe how lucky he's gotten with Erwin, but there's no reason to waste time on thinking about this, so Levi proceeds just like Erwin asked him to. Together, they stuff a pillow under Erwin's ass for a better angle and while Erwin shuffles his hips for a comfortable position, Levi finally palms himself through his panties to at least relief some of the pressure in his loins. Erwin watches with growing heat in his eyes, settling quickly now because he obviously doesn't want to wait much longer. And neither does Levi, so he quickly opens the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers generously before bringing them to Erwin's ass.

Levi can feel the heat of Erwin's skin even before he touched him and when he finally does, Erwin groans so sweetly that Levi shivers with the sound. It makes him want to draw this out as much as get it done quickly because with his eyes glued to Erwin like this, Levi has no shame admitting he's getting painfully impatient. But still, Levi can hold it for the moment, his fingers gentle when they caress through the crevice between Erwin's cheeks, slicking up the skin properly.

"Don't draw this out," Erwin says almost immediately though, the lust obviously getting the better of him as well. Levi would like to tease him for the impatience, but he's too eager himself, so he finds the muscle between Erwin's cheeks, starting to massage the tightness away.

After pushing the first finger inside, Levi spends some time thinking really hard about whether he wants to put his free hand on Erwin's cock or his own, but he figures, giving Erwin's some attention will him make relax easier. So Levi neglects his own aching erection and wraps his fingers around Erwin's length, listens to Erwin's moan with closed eyes before he starts moving carefully.

"Feels good," Erwin tells him, his voice breathy and low, interrupted by a little gasp when Levi curls his finger inside. He can feel Erwin's warmth, the way he twitches and squeezes around him, but relaxes enough for Levi to dig deeper, to stretch him out properly. And that, feels very good to Levi as well.

"Yeah," he mumbles in return with that in mind, smiling down at Erwin. "Feels good."

Erwin moans, his eyes fluttering shut and Levi is careful but efficient with fingers, the lazy hand on Erwin's cock proving to help. Whenever Erwin gets a little tighter, Levi only has to stroke his cock a few times for him to relax again. But for Levi the part he enjoys the most is watching Erwin melt under his touch like this, branding the lewd image he still makes deep into his mind. And yet, no matter how marvellous Erwin looks like this, Levi has only so much patience left in him. And after spending a few minutes stroking Erwin's insides with three fingers, Levi feels about ready to burst.

"Feels like enough?"

Erwin is already starting to move his hips against Levi's fingers, greedy for more, but Levi has to make sure. As expected however, Erwin nods, a lazy smile on his lips when his gaze focuses on Levi. If he could see himself now, he would probably be about as ready to fuck himself as Levi is.

"Yes," Erwin adds when Levi doesn't pull out immediately, but Levi gives a few more curls of his fingers before he does, savouring the little whine that escapes Erwin. But there's no shame on Erwin's features, just the burning heat of wanting Levi in his eyes, the blush on his cheeks darkening with the feeling. Levi smiles at him from above, leaning over Erwin's frame to catch his lips for a row of kisses. Erwin takes them greedily and Levi uses the time to finally free his cock from the panties. They feel a little tight around his balls now, but Levi has no patience left to get the cloth off, so he decides this will have to do. Erwin doesn't seem to mind either, his greedy lips swallowing Levi's moan when he touches himself to slick up his cock.

After breaking the kiss, Levi lingers for a moment, breathing heavily against Erwin's face, only backing away enough to take another good look at his expression from up close.

" _Levi._ "

Erwin interrupts Levi's little second of observation, nearly whining with need and his voice finally breaks every last bit of patience Levi has left. It wasn't much anyway, but now Levi is moving fast, straightening up to curl his hand around the base of his cock, guiding it to the twitching muscle waiting eagerly between Erwin's cheeks.

The sensation of skin against skin is already enough for Levi to moan and he only watches Erwin's eyes falling shut before slowly pushing his hips forward. It's hard to be slow, but even though Erwin accepts him with ease, Levi doesn't want to be too rough right away. He has to bite his lip in the process of denying himself to thrust into Erwin's inviting heat, but he manages, finds himself pressed flush to Erwin's ass in no time. Levi wants to give Erwin a moment to adjust, get used to the feeling, but it seems today, Erwin has gotten a lot more impatient than Levi after all. It's not even a second after Levi stopped, that Erwin starts moving on his own. He moans out Levi's name with a little gasp, grinding against his hips and Levi doesn't have it in him to stop his hips from drawing back. When he pushes back forward, Erwin's hands curl into fists around the sheets, his neck strained when he moans, painted beautifully with sweat and red lipstick.

Levi's eyes are glued to the sight, the hard line of Erwin's body that looks so soft with the pleasure he's feeling, his parted lips still indecently painted with red smudges. It makes Levi's cock ache even inside of Erwin and he settles for a fast rhythm, his hips nearly moving on their own.

With the first wave of pleasure easing into the steady rhythm, Erwin seems to find enough strength again to look at Levi, his eyes heavily hooded when he watches Levi thrust into him. He makes a little sound every time Levi buries himself inside him to the hilt, his whole body moving with the rhythm.

"You look so good like this," he tells Levi, sounding out of breath which only make the words affect Levi more. He grits his teeth, sinking his fingers hard into Erwin's skin when the sounds of their skin slapping together only grows louder.

"You have no idea."

Erwin doesn't close his mouth after saying that, though he seems to have trouble doing the same with his eyes. They flutter ever so often, though his gaze seems glued to Levi as much as Levi's is to him. Erwin always looks marvellous, always breathtakingly beautiful, sexy, but Levi can't take his eyes off all those visible marks he left on Erwin. They remind Levi of how it felt to kiss Erwin there, the feeling of his skin underneath his lips, growing hotter with every little peck. They're the visible trail of his growing pleasure and Levi can't wait to add the final touch of milky liquid painting Erwin's stomach.

"You should see yourself," Levi finally manages to say, a lazy smirk making his lips twitch when he quickens his pace, curls one hand around Erwin's flushed cock to give him everything he needs to come. Erwin seems to have no breath left for words then, his moans loud and unbridled, cock twitching in Levi's grip. The way he moves starts to look less smooth when the pleasure threatens to overcome him and Levi makes sure to watch every second of it, to watch every little detail when Erwin comes undone under his touch.

It's starts with the way Erwin's legs start shaking, his movements clumsy when he keeps trying to meet Levi's thrusts. His chest starts to heave and fall more erratically when his voice gets stuck in his throat and finally his eyes fall shut, face twisting in pleasure. Erwin's body arches from the bed when he comes, Levi's name on his lips when his cock splatters cum all over his stomach and Levi's hand. Levi groans deeply to the sight, the feeling, his hips snapping forward more brutally when he works Erwin through his bliss, eyes never leaving him till he has to close them with his own release. He stops with his hips pressed flushed against Erwin's, moans and shivers, till he has not a single drop left to spill.

Levi let's his hips move a few more times, riding out the feeling till he can no longer take it. He stops for good then, panting heavily while he lets his body cool down for a moment. But when Erwin shifts under him, Levi opens his eyes, smiling at the final image he sees before him. Erwin looks fucked, to be blunt, his body soft and pliant with the aftermath of his orgasm, his eyes and smile lazy when Levi catches his gaze. There are still red smudges all over his skin, around his lips and Levi leans down to kiss a few of those spots around Erwin's mouth. He ends it with a soft kiss right onto Erwin's lips, lingering while he pulls out and moves his body to flop down on Erwin, spent and blissfully exhausted.

It's quiet for a moment then, Erwin's fingers drawing circles on Levi's back, playing the soft cloth of the lingerie Levi is still wearing. Admittedly, Levi did plan on letting Erwin play with it some more, but he couldn't resist and by now he's too tired to care.

"You know," Erwin finally mumbles, his voice muffled by Levi's hair when he presses a kiss to his head. "I never thought I'd let a man wearing lingerie fuck me."

Levi giggles at that, weirdly so, but the way Erwin says it sounds ridiculous to him. He's right though. Levi neither planned nor expected this to happen, but he's not sorry whatsoever.

"You looked like you enjoyed it though," he mumbles back, snuggling against Erwin. The words have Erwin humming and then he stays quiet for a moment before laughing.

"Oh I did," he adds, and that solves the issue. Levi is still glad to hear it, smiling against Erwin's skin when he wiggles on top of him to press more kisses to his neck, his jaw and again his lips. Erwin smiles back at him, humming. His fingers are still playing around with what Levi is wearing and finally, Levi sits up, figuring he can give Erwin the pleasure of at least taking it off before they take a shower.

"Shame I didn't get to touch you much though," Erwin mumbles, almost as if he read Levi's thought. Levi smirks at him, dragging one of Erwin's hands over his leg, letting him feel. Erwin taske the invitation, getting the hint when he undoes the straps running over Levi's thighs. He still looks incredibly indecent now, still soft with subsiding pleasure, still marked with prints of Levi's lips all over his skin and Levi rubs his mouth to the image, wondering how he looks.

"Maybe we should wash that off," Erwin muses, amusement in his voice. It makes Levi laugh when he sees Erwin under him, wondering if he noticed all the smudges the lipstick left on his skin.

"You should see yourself," Levi says and leans down to kiss Erwin before he can say something. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I could possibly ignore the chance to write another lingerie story
> 
> So this thing just happened okay  
> I didn't plan this, the only thing I planned was the outfit and the blowjob haha  
> I first started another scene in here with Erwin touching Levi more, but I REALLY wanted that blowjob, so I cut it out bc it would've been too much for one fic xD  
> I didn't plan the bottom Erwin either. That just happened, honestly. But I decided to leave it that way even though there wasn't much interaction with the lingerie then, but, hey, come on, the image of Levi fucking Erwin while wearing lingerie? I think it's pretty darn good xD  
> And it felt somewhat like a natural train of thought, like I felt just as intrigued as Levi by this idea, so that's how it went xD
> 
> The lingerie saga is growing and though it will take some time, I have plenty of ideas left to write for this B)
> 
> Anyway, as always feel free to check my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com) maybe say hi :3  
> Thanks for reading   
> and see you soon hopefully!


End file.
